Vampire Academy and Ninjas
by Zetsumei-Metsuki
Summary: St. Vladmir will not only retrieve back only Rose and Lissa but also three ninjas from the hidden continent of the Far East. Who are these Ninjas and why are they doing here in this establishment. pairings: Rose X Naru, Lisa x Chris, Oc x Oc, Dimitri x ?


Hello folks, I'm finally back from a hella long hiatus from fanfiction and now I actually have the time to write since I'm off school until the Fall classes starts at Cal State so I'll try to finish off my stories on time. Now I'm gonna rewrite all of my stories with minor changes. This naruto will be a crossover with Vampire Academy, a book x-over. The pairings will be unknown until I see how will this work out. Oh Naruto's age will be about 16 years old. And some of my OC's from "Fuyo no Yoko" will come back but only two. There will be some info on some words at the end for people who haven't read the series and add some quotes from the book since they are hard to put it in my own words but only the ones that are necessary. Also I recommend people to pick up the Vampire Academy books since it's a decent series to read.

**'Demon thoughts'**

_Inner thoughts_

Japanese talking

**Russian talking**

**(disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Vampire Academy but I do own my OC's)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pick-Up

(Portland)

Rose Hathaway, a young teenage damphir (1), resting in her bed, dreaming on the beach with a hot male rubbing oil on her figure. She was enjoying her dream until something dark appeared, she's enduring the fear of her best friend, Lissa Dragomir, a young teenage moroi (2) princess. The nightmare enfolds about the incident of the death of Lissa's family.

"Liss, wake up. Liss." Rose called out while shaking her .

"Andre." Lissa moaned.

"Liss, wake up. We aren't there anymore. Just wake up." Rose helped her sit up and Lissa just snapped out of her dream.

"I had that dream again."

"Yeah. I know."

They sat on the bed for several minutes, not saying a word. When Rose felt that Lissa's emotions calmed down, she turned on the light, and saw Oscar, the household cat. Oscar leapt onto the window sill and came over to Lissa to rub his head against Lissa. Animals of any kind doesn't like damphir's but they do like moroi's for some odd reason. Rose looked at Lissa and saw her face a bit pale and dark circles around her eyes.

"Lissa, when was the last time we did a feeding? It's been like two- three days, hasn't it? Why didn't you say anything?" Lissa shrugged and wouldn't meet with Rose's eyes.

"You were busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"Yeah right." Rose position herself while Oscar went back onto the window sill. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose-"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

Rose tilted her head and show her baring neck. Lissa hesitated at first but the neck offering was too powerful. She flash her fangs and bit down onto the skin. Rose cried out of pain but soon washed away with the feeling of ecstasy. The feeling that Rose experienced was better than she was drunk or high or even better than sex if she imagined since she never done it. The chemicals of her siliva triggered an endorphin rush, and made Rose lost track of the world, of who she was. Then, it was over in a minute. Lissa wiped her lips and looked at her best friend.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need some sleep." Lissa nodded and said she would grab something to eat, leaving Rose and Oscar in the room. Rose turned to Oscar and saw something odd about him. Oscar was tensed and Rose got up to see why the cat was acting like that. Outside the window, Rose saw a shadowy figure underneath the trees. The alarms in her mind sensed trouble and quickly gotten ready, grabbing both her and Lissa's coat and wallets, and headed straight downstairs, putting on her shoes. Rose saw Lissa in the kitchen with Jeremy, who was studying on his calculus book.

"Lissa, we have to go now."

Lissa's eyes widened and understood the situation. "Are you sure?" Rose nodded and told to Liss to get the car keys from Jeremy, who was confused in this situation. Lissa used a spell called compulsion which the user bends the will and mind of the victim like mind control for a short period of time, to get the car keys and the location of the car. "You would go back into reading your book and forget what had happen here." Jeremy nodded. Lissa and Rose dash out of the house, avoiding the troubles that's about to enfold. They heard footsteps behind them, the pace of it increased. The duo ran overtime and saw the car ten feet away and thought they finally have freedom but a six foot man blocked off their escaped. Soon after, many others surrounded the two girls. Rose cursed inwardly.

_Oh my God, they actually sent twelve Guardians. The queen doesn't have that many when she's traveling._

Rose position herself to protect Lissa and attacked the man in front of her but the man was too quick. She recklessly throwing punches and kicks and the guy dodges effortlessly. Then, she suddenly lost her footing, twisting her ankle, and about to fall face front. At the last second, the guy caught her fall, standing her up and saw his eyes darted straight onto my neck. Rose saw that he was looking at the bite mark and she quickly covered it with her long hair and about to ready to fight again but Lissa stopped her.

"Rose, stop." Lissa said quietly. "No more."

Lissa's words had no effect at first but it gradually settled into Rose's mind. She thought about their situation and it was outnumbered and outclassed so they were screwed. It was pointless to resist and surrendered. The man stepped forward and bowed gracefully. "My name is Dimitri Belikov and I'm here to take you two back to St. Vladimir's Academy."

* * *

(Somewhere in an unknown continent)

In the dense green forest, there lies a village with huge walls surrounding it. Within the village, there were burned down houses, dead bodies littered on the streets, the stench of flesh engulfs the surroundings. Three people were left in the village and they were gathering the dead to bury them. The three were ninjas of the village, the only survivors of the battle that took place. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki, Zetsumei Metsuki, and Tsuki Ocuro. Within hours, they buried their friends, comrades, and the people who they were suppose to protect.

"I can't believe they are all gone." Naruto kneeled down and cried.

Zetsumei came up to him and patted his back. "Just let it all out. Those Strigoi's (3) came out of nowhere and actually had the backing of Iwa and Kumo."

Tsuki nodded. "They were looking for more followers, more of their kind but good thing that they didn't expect the trap that Lady Tsunade set up."

"Yeah, but it costed them their lives."

"Death is the circle of life, Naruto. Everyone will die someday. Either be by old age or in battle but don't tarnish their actions for the sake of protecting of what's precious to them."

Those words hit Naruto hard. He remembered the lesson that of a enemy ninja taught him 'Protect that is precious to you.' Naruto calmed down and stood up, looking at his friends. "Guys, before their ambush, what did Lady Tsunade sent out by a messenger hawk?"

Tsuki tries to remember but she forgot and both Tsuki and Naruto turned their heads towards Zetsumei.

"It was about an extraction for us. She knew something bad is gonna happen and she thought about our safety since Tsuki is a moroi, you a hanyou, and I'm a damphir. She know of a place that is perfect for our hiding which is out of this continent."Tsuki and Naruto gasped since this was the first time they heard of a place outside of their country.

"The location of where to pick us up is at the middle of the village. We have about three hours until they get here so let's grab all our belongings and weapons or get new ones at the shops since we might never coming back here." Zetsumei let out a sigh since this will hurt the two but they have to be strong. The two left to their houses and Zetsumei went towards the Tower, to get the forbidden scrolls and seal up all the documents and history of their village.

* * *

(Portland Airport)

Rose and Lissa's capture was a success for the Guardians and they carted them into the Academy-owned jet. The two girls were whispering to each other about an escape plan. Dimitri saw this and ordered the two to separate and told one of the Guardians to not allowing them to speak to each other. The two girls, especially Rose shot a look at Dimitri but he ignores it and went off into the cockpit.

"**Pilot, we need to take a detour. We need to head out to the hidden continent in the East."**

"**For what reason?"**

"**We're gonna have new students attending the academy."**

The pilot understood and set a course towards the Far East. Dimitri came out of the cockpit and saw confusion in the two girl's faces.

"Hey, aren't we going to the Academy? Why are we over the ocean?" The two girls asked.

Dimitri sat down and explained. "We're picking up new students for the academy and it's a place that's full of danger so I won't plan any escape plans if I were you since it's been heard that there are more Strigoi's there than in the United States and Europe combined." The two girls gulped and scrap their idea of escaping. Rose thought about it and decided to ask some questions.

"Um, Dimitri. Why there are more Strigoi's in that place than the other high populated areas?"

"That's because of the land. The land is really different to other places because the energies are more potent and Strigoi's can harness these powers that's equal to Moroi magic or even stronger."

"What kind of energy is it?" Lissa and Rose were both scared about the new information that Strigoi's can be even more powerful.

"The energy is called chakra. People in the continent we're going can use it: Moroi's, Damphir's, Strigoi's, humans, demons, and hanyou's."

"Hold on." Rose stood up. " What are hanyou's? And are there such things as demons?"

"Hanyou's are like Damphir's but they are more stronger than us, they are the crossbreed of demons and humans, and they can reproduce offsprings with any race unlike us, we have to be paired off with a Moroi only. The demons that you hear in the bible are much different than the demons over there. Demons is like a tribe of animals that are very powerful and intelligent; they also live for long periods of time but they aren't immortal. Even though they are powerful, their population plummeted and I heard they were wiped out in a war."

Both Lissa and Rose felt sorry for that race but they noticed that Dimitri didn't mention that the hanyou's were extinct. "Dimitri, are there any hanyou's left?"

"Of course princess. From what I received, our retrieval is a hanyou, a Moroi, and a Damphir in a village in the forest."

* * *

(Hidden continent)

The three ninjas went off to gather their things and other valuables before they leave. Naruto cleaned out his clan house and set explosives so no one can get it. Tsuki grab all sentimental items and scrolls but doesn't destroy her house to honor her mother's wishes to keep it safe. Zetsumei went off to the Tower and grabbed all the scrolls and files so no enemy village will learn about the village secrets. Then, he went off to his home to pack up.

An hour later, the trio met up in the center of the village with new clothes. Naruto is wearing the traditional ANBU attire with his zanbantou strap on his back and his ANBU fox mask hanging on his side of his face. Standing a good six foot tall, well toned body, no baby fat on his cheeks, six faint whisker marks on his cheek bones, a pale blond ponytail with white highlights, dark oceanic slit eyes, and his headband wrapped around his forehead. Tsuki is wearing her chunin vest, black mesh shirt, navy blue shinobi pants, black combat sandals, and her twin fans on her sides. She's about 5'7'', athletic body mass, long purple hair, hazel eyes, and her headband tied on her forehead. Zetsumei is wearing the traditional ANBU attire like Naruto but unlike a zanbantou strap on his back, it's a silver bladed ninjato and a wolf mask on his side. He's 6'1'', lean body tone, black spiky hair, brown eyes, and his headband tied on his forehead.

"Eh Tsuki, looks like we're gonna be your guardians." Naruto asked.

She nodded. "Good thing that Zetsumei informed us about the language they speak in the new continents."

Zetsumei shrugged. "You never know what will save you one day. Good thing I study in the library unlike some people."

"Hey, I do go the library, I've been too busy training and missions to go in my free time." Naruto retorted.

"Yeah, I believe ya." Zetsumei said sarcastically.

"Zetsu-kun, don't tease Naruto."

"But hime, have you ever seen Naruto enter a library or even pick up a novel or anything that doesn't relate to shinobi buisness?"

"Yes actually. After one of his missions, I saw him reading a book called The Crimson Bride at the library."

"Told you."

"Whatever... Hey guys look up in the sky." Zetsumei pointed towards a white object descending down to the ground.

The plane came down from the sky, landing onto the large strip of land, in front of the ninjas. The three were ready for an attack from the unknown. Naruto pulled out his zanbantou, Tsuki took out her twin fans from her side, and Zetsumei unsheathe his ninjato. The plane opened up from the side and saw a tall man in a brown trench coat coming out.

"Peace. We come no harm. We are your escort to the academy."The three nodded and put away their weapons. "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Zetsumei Metsuki."

"Tsuki Ocuro."

After the introductions, the three stepped inside the plane and saw two girls, a blond teenager that looks pale and a brown teenager that looks aloof in her corner. The two girls saw the newcomers and they were quite surprise to see people their own age to have weapons including the blond one to have an over-sized sword strap to his back.

"Girls, these are gonna be your new classmates. Their names are Naruto, Zetsumei, and Tsuki."

"Hi. My name is Lissa Dragomir."

"Sup, the name is Rose Hathaway."

The three nodded and they were told to be seated as the airplane starts to take off. As they were seated, Tsuki went over to Lissa and started talking, Zetsumei sat across from her to keep an eye on her and take a quick nap, and Naruto sat beside Rose and put his zanbantou onto his side.

"So Naruto, what happened here in this village? It looks like a ghost town." Naruto sighed and told her of what happened and Rose was shocked that him and the other two were the only survivors. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's alright. Before I forget, there's one last thing I need to do." Naruto did a single hand-sign and everybody heard a huge explosion in the distance.

Zetsumei and Tsuki looked over towards Naruto and saw he detonated explosives.

"Naruto, what the hell did you blow up?" The two asked.

"Blew up my clan house to protect the secrets of my clan as some of the stuff are bound to the place. Also, I don't need Iwa to desecrate it for what my father done in the past."

The two nodded and the plane took off. During the trip, Zetsumei,Tsuki, and Lissa were getting to know each other while Rose and Naruto sat in silence as there was nothing to talk about until Rose broke the silence between them.

"Naruto, I was thinking. How does it feel to take a life?" She was thinking of what's the feeling of taking a life since her job is to kill Strigoi's.

Naruto was thinking back to his first kill and he felt sick when he killed that person but that was when he was 12 years old so he gave out his response. "Well it's never easy. When you get your first kill, trust me, you'll feel sick to the stomach that you took a life. The first time I kill someone was the age of 12 and I puke. When my teacher told me it's the way of life and my job will always come across to it so I always think 'It's either me or them'."

Rose thought about it and started to think that she might need some help on this. "Is it okay that you can help me on my Guardian training? I can tell your a strong person so can you train me, please."

Naruto at first didn't know what to say but when Rose added in the dreaded puppy eyes, he caved in and agree to help tor- I mean training to his standards

* * *

Several hours later, the plane landed in the state of Montana. The three ninjas sealed up their weapons in their scrolls during the plane trip except their their main weapons. Once the group exited from the plane, three black SUV's greeted them and they went off towards the academy. In one of the SUV's, a certain girl was thinking about what's going to happen once they step foot in the academy. 'There's gonna be a lot of rumors once they see me and Lissa's faces again. Hope that it won't be bad enough to make us snapped.' The SUV's passed through the Academy gates and the ninjas saw the huge castle in the horizon and were amazed by the structure. Once they stopped, they got out of the vehicles and followed Dimitri and the other guardians. Zetsumei and Tsuki were looking around the complex as they were walking and Naruto decided to talk to Rose.

"Rose, why do you look tense?"

"Umm... okay like two years ago, me and Lissa escaped from this school due to my instinct says it's not safe in the school so I'm kind of tense on what the students and teachers would say to see us again."

"Don't worry about it. Just block off of what they say and it won't harm you."

"Yeah that's reassuring." She said sarcastically.

The two stop talking as Dimitri stepped in front of the school entrance. He opened the doors and apparently students were there on their break period, once the doors opened, the students focused onto the group. Rose and Lissa starts to hide behind the group so the the students couldn't spot them. The group walked through the crowd and the students were looking at the newcomers, various students were having thoughts that they might have new teachers or guardians but some were just gawking at the weapon that was strapped onto the blonds back. Luckily for Rose and Lissa, they weren't spotted by the students as they were to busy looking at the three ninjas. They walked through the main corridors and found the Headmistress office. The doors were opened and they saw the Headmistress and she was seemingly have a neutral face on but Rose can tell she is piss.

"Oh hello there, Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir. Had fun on your trip?"

The two flinched. Now Rose can really tell she is really piss. Rose tries to explain on why they did that but the Headmistress doesn't want to hear it.

"You two had done a really reckless action. Lissa, you're the last of the Dragomir line. You must know that it's not safe outside the wards. And you, Rose, your suppose to be her Guardian. You should have made her stay here." The Headmistress lashed out at two stayed silent as they were waiting for punishments. "I'll deal with you two later so have a seat on the right." The two sat down and the ninjas stepped foward. "Hello there shinobi of the leaf. Sorry that you have to see me lashing out at those two students."

Naruto was the first one to speak. "No problem. We've seen worse lashing from our Hokage so this was kind of minor to what we endured from her."

"Okay then onto business. You three are to be enrolled into the academy so you'll be students but first which one of you are a Moroi?"

Tsuki raised her hand. "I'm a Moroi and before you ask, I specialize in water."

"Okay then, which one of you two are a Damphir."

Zetsumei raised his hand.

"So that leaves you to be the hanyou correct."

Naruto nodded his head.

The Headmistress started signing paperwork and the three are to give their signatures onto the school contract. "Congratulations, you three are now part of the academy but now you can't be carrying your weapons so seal them up once you start classes tomorrow."

The three nodded and were dismissed but Naruto stayed behind.

"Headmistress, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Is it okay that I can train Rose Hathaway in my combat arts?"

"Why do you ask?" she glared at Rose

"Well by the looks of it, she needs the training as from what I can tell about Guardians, she needs to workout more and when I watch her movement, it's kind of sluggish. Plus, you can say it can be her punishment since my training course would be hell and you can ask my teammates since they saw a glimpse of my training session."

She was thing about it, she saw his teammates and they nodded their heads that his training would be hell so she agreed but added more punishment to Rose like she has to train in the morning before and after school, she can't go to social events, or to see Lissa at her dorm and if she breaks this, then she'll be sent off to the Damphir communities where "Blood Whores" resides. This punishment goes to Lissa as well without the training session and being sent off.

The students were given their room keys and they went off with Dimitri to find their rooms. Tsuki and Lissa were roommates in the Moroi dorm, Zetsumei's roommate name was Mason Ashford and they found some common ground as they both like alcohol especially Zetsu stashed hella alcohol in his scrolls so to say they became quick friends, and surprisingly Naruto's roommate is actually Rose.

"The Headmistress wanted you two to stay together since she thinks that Naruto here can keep you in line. Plus from what I heard, Naruto is a special ops captain so it'll be hard to sneak away from him so good luck." Dimitri left.

The two went inside and it was a medium sized room with two beds (one for each side), a mini-kitchen, one bathroom, and a television. Rose saw a box of stuff there and saw it belongs to her. On top of the box was a letter from her mother and she laughed at the contents of the letter. She started unpacking and so as Naruto in the far corner, taking out scrolls from his pack. He unsealed the contents and books and pictures came out. Naruto looked at a specific picture and he started to cry silently but Rose saw it and went over to him. She saw the picture he was holding and it shows a group of teenagers: a girl with bubblegum pink hair, a guy riding on top of a huge dog, a guy in a green spandex suit with a bowl-cut hair, a girl with two buns, two people with long dark blue hair with lavender eyes, one guy that was fat and next to a guy that looks half-asleep with pineapple hair, Zetsumei and Tsuki holding hands, and two blondes, one was Naruto and the other was a girl that has her hair in a felt Rose's presence behind him and he felt like he needs to tell her why he's crying.

"Rose. These people in this photo are my friends. This is what they looked like about 6 weeks ago... if I just let the armies just take my life, then none of the village would have been taken away." Naruto just broke down and he's a ninja for christ sakes; he should know how to bypass these feelings but somehow he couldn't at the moment. Rose have something similar or close to what the blond was feeling. It's like the time of the car crash as Lissa's family was killed and they were nice people that didn't deserve to die. By the looks of it that Naruto needs some comforting, he needs to release all the emotions. Rose came up to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Naruto, I'm here for you. As your roommate, you need someone to cry on their shoulders so just let it out." Naruto embraced the hug and he cries somemore. After 5 minutes of non-stop crying, Naruto stops crying and scratches eyes, which was puffy red.

"Thanks Rose. I really needed that." Naruto gave her another hug and this time Rose accidently found the wrong time to feel Naruto physique. Rose blushed at the contact.

'Woah... these are strong arms, and that scent, is that ocean breaze. No Rose, you are not falling for him even when you just met him.' The two parted away and went back to unpackng their stuff. In about three hours, the room was done as they set borders and time schedules to use the bathrooms. Rose's side of the room looks like more of a typical modern teenager attire: a desk with her laptap, a beanbag chair, and green & pink bedsheets. Naruto's side of the room was more of a traditional japanese culture type: plain white bedsheets, a shelf for his scrolls, displayed some of his katanas, and a tea table on the side. The two took a look outside and it was already nighttime and Naruto decided to catch some Z's while Rose went straight to her laptop to chat with Lissa.

"Night, Rose."

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto went into his deep sleep form on his bed. Rose took her laptop to her bed and went onto AIM to talk with Lissa. Fortunately, Lissa was on AIM right now so they went off chatting on how their roommates are. Rose decided to not to tell Lissa of Naruto's mental breakdown since it wasn't her business or to the thought that she might have a crush on him. They chatted for hours until Lissa said it was about one o'clock so they decided to sign out and go to sleep. Unknown to Rose, her training session with Naruto will commence in about four hours.

* * *

(end)

This is the remake version and i hoped you liked it. To those who read my original I'm sorry I didn't update this story but as I said above I will update this story regularly.

The pairings of the story will follow as:

Rose x Naruto

Lissa x Christian

OC X OC

Dimitri X OC

* * *

Zetsumei: Hey folks. How's it goin?

Tsuki: Idiot, how are they gonna respond to you? Huh.

Author: Yeah that's what I'm thinking too. Even when I made you smarter in this fic, you're still a twit.

Zetsumei: I'm not a TWIT!

Author and Tsuki: Then, PROVE IT!

Zetsumei went inside his mindscape and saw how empty his mind is. 'I think they might be right... oh well time to do some of favorite shit to runaway.'

Zetsumei: Okay, he's is the proof.

His hands glowed and the other two's eyes widen.

Zetsumei: Adios, compadres. FIRAGA

Flames and fireballs came at them. While they were dancing, Zetsumei ran away until he bumped into a king Tonberry. 'shit.' SHANK. SHANK. SHANK.

Soon after Tsuki and Author was done dancing, they took off to find the idiot and kill him. Unfortunately, someone beat them to the punch.

Author and Tsuki: GOD DAMMIT SOMEONE TOOK OUR KILL.

King Tonberry off on to the side fist pumping in the air.

King Tonberry: Victory is Mine!...(sigh) Now I need to clean my knife AGAIN today.

* * *

Also people who needs the definitions for some words are below:

Damphir: half-Human, half-Moroi

Moroi: a living vampire

Stirgoi: Immortal vampire


End file.
